


The TimePeep™ journals

by Anonymoose_99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Smut, Vibrators, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoose_99/pseuds/Anonymoose_99
Summary: READ_ME:Thank you CapJ69 for purchasing your very own TimePeep™. Record and read brand new erotic non-fiction from the comfort of your own computer or mobile device.You can program your very own vortex-surfing camera  bot to spy on any sexual or non- sexual event you have knowledge of.Your software and hardware add-ons include: video-to-text writing software, telepathic capabilities , invisibility panels, sonic detection muffler and flight capabilities. Have fun.-REMEMBER: owning this device is highly illegal and an intergalactic federation officer finding any proof of purchase/ownership of your TimePeep™ will land you in Stormcage prison for several life sentences.-





	1. Clara learns about Vastra and Jenny's unique relationship

TIMEPEEP JOURNALS ENTRY ONE- 

Clara loved hearing about Jenny and Vastra's relationship. On one level it was just a regular marriage but the more Clara found out the kinkier it seemed. There was of course the servant element since, in public at least, Jenny was in service to her 'mistress'. Also vastra had a little bit of race superiority and Jenny knew it and agreed.  
But one time, when things got intimate between the three of them, Clara discovered the true depths of this relationship and she was instantly jealous of Jenny's unique position. 

The doctor was missing. He'd recently become all Scottish and old, and Clara, to be frank was very cross with him.  
While waiting for the doctor in Victorian London, Clara got to stay a while.  
It was breakfast one morning. Madame Vastra was eating something that looked like raw meat, Clara was eating eggs on toast and Jenny... well she was eating Clara out under the table.  
Clara sat close to the table and tried to not let the pleasure show, almost as a game until Vastra spoke up.  
"Jenny my dear, it seems you're not providing a sufficient enough service. " Clara was instantly disappointed.  
" fetch the toys " finished Vastra. Clara smiled again although she was confused about what toys they would have had in Victorian times. 

Jenny came back with a box and pushed it under the table before disappearing back down there. Now both Vastra and Clara had their panties around their ankles and dresses pulled up so she knew what she had to do. Electricity was in its very early days, but Vastra had knowledge far before it's time and had created one thing with it. It was a wooden dildo that vibrated. It's surface was smooth and varnished and the penis it represented was perfectly formed. And long. She took the toy and pressed it to Clara's wet pussy lips. Clara left her eggs until she could focus and leant back in her chair, moaning. The moment the smooth cock had slid inside she felt the vibrations, stronger than any dildo she had used before, and she definitely had a collection. Jenny was pleasuring her wife now too and the lizard breathed loudly and slowly it turned into moans. Jenny was most talented with her mouth and gave brilliant oral sex to any vagina. She especially enjoyed the unique taste of her mistresses' scaly gap. She thrust the wooden vibrator in an out of Clara and expertly ate Vastra out. They both orgasmed at roughly the same time and Jenny felt proud.

" Well done my dear. " Said Vastra, " I think our guest enjoyed herself"

"Well yeah, very much so. "

"After breakfast she deserves a reward"

Jenny looked forward to it and cleared the table without being asked after breakfast. 

"Clara, there's a metal box in the spare room where the doctor slept. It has a fancy lock on it. Could you bring it to me. " Requested Vastra with a grin.  
Jenny bit her lip but was nervous about Clara seeing this side of their relationship. 

Clara came back with the large, but lightweight chest with a handle. And placed in front of the lizard. She opened it with a key on a necklace and left Clara to look inside while they both got changed.  
She was curious and had to look inside. She was shocked to see what she did, but smiled and thought it made total sense. There were handcuffs, rope, whips and gags inside the box and Clara understood.  
"Like what you see?" Asked Jenny entering the room again. Now she was naked except a small black lace thong and buttplug and Clara wondered if she had it in all along. 

" Now I've been told to ask you whether I'll have two mistresses today or whether you care to join me under mistress Vastra's control. "

She obviously chose the second option and stripped off. Jenny smiled and handed her a buttplug. It had a round metal base and was reasonably sized.  
Jenny gestured to lean over the table, licked the bulb of the toy until it was wet and pushed it into Clara's waiting butthole. It sucked in with a loud plop and Clara wiggled her butt. Jenny heard steps and quickly rushed to kneel on the floor just outside the door and gestured for Clara to do the same. 

Vastra saw them as she entered and grinned. " Good girls "

She was dressed in a leather outfit with a corset and long boots.  
Jenny was salivating at the sight and Clara was impressed too.  
" Jenny I told you you'd get a reward for your services at breakfast. Please lie down on the table. "  
Jenny bit her lip in anticipation and did so while Clara stayed where she was. She watched as vastra took rope from the box and tied her wrists and ankles to the edges of the table. Jenny note felt like she was on the rack but she knew it wasn't torture on its way.  
The Silurian gestured for Clara to stand up and Vastra inspected her. " Go lie down on Jenny there, facing her. "  
She nervously did as she was told and as their naked breasts touched and Clara apologized for being heavy,Vastra took out a second set of rope and did the same to clara, putting them both in a spread eagle position, pressed together.  
Clara felt a scaly, cold hand on her bottom and the it gently teased at the plug lodged firmly in her butt. They both moaned as Vastra used her extremely long tongue to pleasure them both at the same time. Jenny and Clara blushed as they watched each other's faces. Clara bit her lip and let the ecstatic feeling of the ropes and being out of control in the moment take over. Vastra went to the box of toys and returned with a blindfold which she used on Jenny. She also had a leather flogger and she struck Clara's bare arse. Clara yelped out and tried to wriggle around. The strangest thing occurred to her though, she did quite like it. Vastra struck the inner thighs of both her submissives at the same time. While Vastra's blindfolded wife moaned in pleasure, and the pain cooled down, reptilian hands untied Clara and lifted her off of Jenny. She was positioned with her head in-between Jenny's spread legs.  
"Clara, make my favourite human scream in pleasure."

"Yes mistress" responded Clara with a grin before leaning in and licking the pussy of the tied down maid.  
Suddenly, before Clara's eyes Jenny's while private area turned green and Jenny writhed around in pain. She had a grin on her face and Clara felt a pain down there too. Silurian venom from Vastra's tongue.  
" There's only one cure to Silurian venom. It's not a chemical or antidote, is to have an orgasm. "Explained Jenny.  
"Of course it is!" Replied Clara 

Vastra warned them " you have one hour at most for a genital infection, have fun" and smiled before leaving. 

Clara had an idea. She scrambled around to find the wooden vibrator. She grabbed it and pressed the tip against the lips of Jenny's vagina.  
" No" she said,"i prefer female pleasure". Clara nodded and used the vibrator in-between her own legs while getting Jenny off with her tongue and skilled fingers. They both were cured quickly but Vastra left them for the full hour. Jenny had an amazing time, blindfolded and tied down as she loved to be, while Clara made her cum so many times.  
When vastra returned the two were a mess. Clara was on top again, in a 69 position this time and they were both sopping wet.

Vastra looked right at me and I knew something was wrong. I could tell she was picking up on my telepathic circuits so I performed an emergency teleport just in time.  
TIMEPEEP JOURNAL ENTRY ENDS


	2. Sad wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ_ME:  
> Thank you CapJ69 for purchasing your very own TimePeep™. Record and read brand new erotic non-fiction from the comfort of your own computer or mobile device.You can program your very own vortex-surfing camera bot to spy on any sexual or non- sexual event you have knowledge of.  
> Your software and hardware add-ons include: video-to-text writing software, telepathic capabilities , invisibility panels, sonic detection muffler and flight capabilities. Have fun.  
> -REMEMBER: owning this device is highly illegal and an intergalactic federation officer finding any proof of purchase/ownership of your TimePeep™ will land you in Stormcage prison for several life sentences.-

TIMEPEEP JOURNALS ENTRY TWO-   
Rose Tyler had lost alot. She wasn't in her own universe anymore. She was married to her Doctor, the meta-crisis leftover. He was human unlike the original Doctor and Rose was almost stuck with him since she will never have the original back. She stood on that beach in Norway twice as he dumped her here. She lived. In Norway now, a few miles from bad wolf bay. The decision was made when there was hope and now without any, they stay there mostly out of nostalgia for their own world.

The couple lay in bed, awake but with an uncomfortable silence and distance between the two. The doctor turned over to look at her staring at the ceiling.   
"Rose?"  
She smiled and rolled over to face him.   
"Do you still miss him? The real me?"  
She sighed and thought about her answer, avoiding eye contact.  
" All the time. But I have you. And to be realistic I probably wouldn't have ever gotten close to anything sexual with him. He's all closed off. You merged with Donna, you're... alot more ... open. "  
The doctor slept naked and rose slept in her panties and a t-shirt. She reached over under the covers and touched his chest. The doctor let out a small gasp and wriggled closer to her until they were embracing, looking each other in the eyes. Her delicate hands stroked down his front until they reached his floppy penis. She held it in her hand and after a short while it was very hard. The doctor moaned as she stroked his shaft and pulled his body closer to hers.   
"Yes!" Moaned Rose. "Fuck me like the Doctor never did!" He grinned and threw the covers of the bed. He rolled her over and positioned himself above her looking into her eyes as he pinned her arms together and to the bed above her head with his hands. 

The doctor pressed his tip to Rose's pussy lips and thrust inside her quickly. She gasps in pleasure and kisses him passionately on the lips as he thrusts deeper and faster.  
Holding Rose's hands in place with one hand he uses the other to pull her shirt up and slip his hand inside, grabbing her breast firmly as she bit her lip in that sexy way she does.   
It wasn't long until the doctor had exploded his cum inside of her before Rose got anything close to an orgasm. They both laid back on the bed, back into the awkward silence.   
" That was pathetic" Rose mocked. "It always is, do you have some kind of condition?"

" My best guess would be that during the meta-crisis my body was rebuilt as a human and certain aspects just couldn't be as good as a timelord would be. "  
" So you're saying this wouldn't happen with the original you?"

"Yeah"said the doctor dryly, rolling over to look at the ceiling again as Rose sighed and slept with her back to him for many many weeks.

TIMEPEEP JOURNAL ENDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Wolf :(


	3. Idris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ_ME:  
> Thank you CapJ69 for purchasing your very own TimePeep™. Record and read brand new erotic non-fiction from the comfort of your own computer or mobile device.You can program your very own vortex-surfing camera bot to spy on any sexual or non- sexual event you have knowledge of.  
> Your software and hardware add-ons include: video-to-text writing software, telepathic capabilities , invisibility panels, sonic detection muffler and flight capabilities. Have fun.  
> -REMEMBER: owning this device is highly illegal and an intergalactic federation officer finding any proof of purchase/ownership of your TimePeep™ will land you in Stormcage prison for several life sentences.-

TIMEPEEP JOURNALS ENTRY THREE-  
"Amy?"  
"Yes my dear"  
" When are we going to talk about it"  
"What Rory? Talk about what?"  
" You and the doctor. Are you sure that wasn't a thing. "  
" Yes! I mean... I wish it were... but..."  
Rory looked angry now.  
" How could you say that! We're married! "  
" Yes and I demand an open marriage. Not with the doctor though, that'll never happen even if I want it. You'll always be my husband, Rory."  
"Then do you want me to watch? Watch as you do it?"asked Rory bitterly.  
"Would you want.."  
"NO!, Of course I wouldn't. I don't agree to this, I don't want an open marriage."  
Amy huffed and turned her back on him. "Fine but I can still choose when to open my legs. And I say there'll be no sex between us unless I get it with someone else in-between."  
"Oh.... Okay.." Rory stuttered, thinking about the situation. " Did you have anyone in mind then Amy? If this is going to  
work, I want to know who it is."

"Hmmm I'm not sure yet. Perhaps we'll meet new people on our adventure with the doctor"  
" If he ever comes back"  
"Yeah"

Mad Idris didn't really die. The TARDIS absorbed her to get her consciousness back. From time to time, mad Idris could be seen singing or skipping along the deep and infinite hallways of the TARDIS. She was still part of the TARDIS, except now she felt more of an extension to the time machine's soul, like the archived console rooms or the repair robots that carry out maintenance when the doctor isn't around.

"Please! I don't want to wait until you've been with another man this time."begged Rory  
" The rules are the rules, plus I never said it had to be a man"  
Rory sighed and Amy smiled. She had him exactly where she wanted him. Their 'open relationship' had been going on for nearly a year now and as much as it frustrated Rory, he had to admit that his wife was much happier now. Especially when she made him watch, she loved that.  
There was a knock on the bedroom door.  
" Doctor, is that you? I told you not to disturb us in the bedroom"  
Mad Idris just pushed the door open.  
"Hey it's you!" Rory stuttered how did you get in? Those are locked TARDIS doors, they don't just open"  
" They do for me. I am the TARDIS, remember. I've never had proper form before so I wasn't just going to let Idris die. Anyway I.... Um ...heard your little discussion, I want to help. "  
Amy looked pleased. " Rory, please sit in the corner honey. I like it when you watch"  
" I... Know you do"sulked Rory as he sat in the corner on the floor.  
Idris smiled and pushed Amy roughly onto the bed. Amy laughed and pulled her cardigan and shirt off at the same time. Idris climbed onto Amy and pushed her hands into her bra. The TARDIS had had to watch as the doctor brought in busty girls from all over the galaxy but now she had her hands on one. Idris removed Amy's bra and threw it into Rory's corner. Amy tried to struggle with Idris's corset strings but she couldn't undo them. The TARDIS incarnation winked at her and her clothes disappeared. Amy knew her new sexual partner's scrappy clothes must have been hologramatatic. As always Idris's hair was a mess but apart from that she was clean, unlike the Idris from the scrapyard that had the whole TARDIS's soul.

The two kissed and it was magical. Amy pond's hands wandered. Her back. Her arse. Her legs. As Idris unzipped Amy's short skirt and pulled it off, Amy's hand slowly brushed her new best friend's pussy, using her middle finger to run through her slit a little. Idris moaned softly and grinned. She bit Amy's right nipple fairly hard and sucked her tit while ripping off her panties, throwing them into the corner with Rory again, and fingerblasting Amy's wet pussy roughly while she squirmed in pleasure.  
Rory was watching this show, longing to have some time with Amy again after this. He was holding her panties and (not successfully) trying to hide when he sniffed them, smiling.

Amy just laughed at this, happy Rory was occupied with something.  
Mad Idris was bringing her closer and closer to orgasm and she was moaning louder than Rory could ever make her moan.  
The orgasm came and so did she. This was the first time she'd squirted so much. The TARDIS was good. How many girls fingering themselves in their rooms had she learnt from? Amy gasped and panted and when she opened her eyes the young, crazy woman incarnation of the TARDIS had vanished. Rory watched in shock and slowly crawled to the bed. "So Amy how... Was that"  
She smiled.  
" Better than it has ever been with you, Rory. Come back up on the bed. I'm tired, I want to fall asleep with my favourite husband. "

 

TIMEPEEP JOURNAL ENDS


	4. Clara and the Earl of Locksley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ_ME:  
> Thank you CapJ69 for purchasing your very own TimePeep™. Record and read brand new erotic non-fiction from the comfort of your own computer or mobile device.You can program your very own vortex-surfing camera bot to spy on any sexual or non- sexual event you have knowledge of.  
> Your software and hardware add-ons include: video-to-text writing software, telepathic capabilities , invisibility panels, sonic detection muffler and flight capabilities. Have fun.  
> -REMEMBER: owning this device is highly illegal and an intergalactic federation officer finding any proof of purchase/ownership of your TimePeep™ will land you in Stormcage prison for several life sentences.-

TIMEPEEP JOURNALS ENTRY FOUR-

Clara still thought about her time in Victorian London with Jenny and Vastra. She had returned several times since and had to make up excuses for the doctor to take her there. She loved serving under Mistress Vastra as her submissive with Jenny. She wished it was as easy as taking a taxi rather than having to time travel, but she really looked forward to the next visit whenever she wasn't there.

She was in Nottinghamshire. Sherwood Forrest to be precise. The Earl of Locksley was flirting with her. Her! Robin Hood was just as she expected. Handsome, strong, charming. 

" So what's with the old guy who who travels with you"  
"No, it's the other way around. I travel with the doctor. It's hard to believe but we come from the future. He didn't believe you were real."  
" The future? In that blue thing? Where do you get something like that?"  
" He told me he stole it. From another planet."  
"Really though? Wow. You do not seize to amaze, Miss Oswald. "   
She smiled and he leaned for a kiss and received a bigger one than he was expecting. She always fancied Robin hood but she thought he was just a story until now.  
She pressed herself up against him, sandwiching Robin Hood between herself and a tree. Robin grinned as she knelt down slowly and undid the clasp of his belt. Robin helped her and quickly took his trousers down while looking around, slightly paranoid of anyone watching but Clara didn't care. She was surprised at his length. It wasn't small. She just smirked and put her lips to his tip. She looked beautifully innocent in the red dress as she looked up to robin and licked his shaft before sucking on her lifelong hero's large cock. Robin leaned back against the tree and held the side of her head delicately with one hand. He moaned in pleasure and his mind wandered to Marion who went missing long ago. He   
Loved her but was so easily coerced into relations with any attractive lady that claims to be from the future. This didn't matter now as she could tell he was close. She held her mouth open and stroked his cock over her smiling face. He could tell she wanted his cum and he gave it. His cock erupted in pleasure all over Miss Clara Oswald. Her face was sticky and it was dripping down onto her dress cleavage. She swallowed what she caught in her mouth, grinning and sucked the tip of Robin's penis dry.   
Robin pulled up his trousers and scooped the fair maiden up over his shoulder. She giggled and as Robin felt her ass up the dress she smiled. He took them to his den in the woods. It was abandoned and he took her to his bed, stolen from the city of course. She lay on her front facing robin who walks to the other side of the bed, pulled up her dress over her ass and to his cock out again. With two fingers he teased her pussy before thrusting himself inside. Clara was so happy and filled with pleasure. She moans loudly and it echoed through the forest.She screamed out as Robin grabbed her waist and rapidly fucked her , thrusting at incredible speed. Just as Clara orgasmed loudly and bit her lip, Robin pulled out and came over Clara's ass.  
" Thanks for that Greensleeves, now I'm all sticky..." She joked and stripped off before taking a dip in the lake they camped by. Robin watched the beautiful lady clean her face and body before splashing back to shore and drying off with a blanket from Robin's nest.

Before long the doctor has defeated evil in Nottingham and it was time to leave. She had read the stories of Robin and Marion and she begged the doctor to look for her and left him one last gift before leaving. 

She was thinking about Robin the next day in her home as there is a ring of the doorbell. She hurried to answer it but there was noone, only a cardboard box at the foot of the door. She took it inside and opened it. She knew what it was, she had used one before to escape the Zygons. It was a vortex manipulator. Or cheap and nasty time travel as the timelords thought .There was a note with it with just two sets of time-space coordinates. Her address exactly one hour ago and London in the 19th century. She didn't know who gave this, but she finally had a way back to her reptilian mistress.

 

TIMEPEEP JOURNAL ENDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a lovely fanart I saw on the hentai foundry doctor who page.


	5. The Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ_ME:  
> Thank you CapJ69 for purchasing your very own TimePeep™. Record and read brand new erotic non-fiction from the comfort of your own computer or mobile device.You can program your very own vortex-surfing camera bot to spy on any sexual or non- sexual event you have knowledge of.  
> Your software and hardware add-ons include: video-to-text writing software, telepathic capabilities , invisibility panels, sonic detection muffler and flight capabilities. Have fun.  
> -REMEMBER: owning this device is highly illegal and an intergalactic federation officer finding any proof of purchase/ownership of your TimePeep™ will land you in Stormcage prison for several life sentences.-

TIMEPEEP JOURNALS ENTRY FIVE-

Bill and river had met up a few times. River wanted to check on the doctor without him knowing. She'd heard of a monster in a vault that the doctor is guarding and she is worried.  
Bill Potts and River Song got to know each other well. Very well. They even dated for a while but quickly just chose to skip to the sex instead.  
River loved this but she couldn't stop thinking of the potential monster the doctor was keeping safe bellow the university.  
" So you don't know what's in the vault?"  
"The doctor won't say. He talks to it occasionally so I think it's a person."  
" Do you want to find out?" River pulls back her sleeve and reveals her vortex manipulator.  
Bill nods and takes River's open hand. River presses a button and they are ripped away from the spot and reeapear at the same time inside the vault.  
" It's just a woman?"  
" That's no ordinary woman"

Missy was in her vault as she had for thousands of years. Incredibly bored as usual. When there isn't a visitor, she is free to walk around the vault rather than in the container in the centre.  
She finally, finally had visitors other than the Doctor and Nardole.  
" Missy why is the doctor keeping you here naked. "Asked river  
" No she's not she's got clothes on." Responded Bill. They both looked at each other confused.  
"The doctor made me swallow one of his hologramatic clothes projectors. He can choose who he shows clothes too. I think it's only that bald bloke and his latest lady friend who can see them. Even I can't. And I can definitely see him looking whenever he's in here. "  
"River my dear?" said bill" who is this and why is the doctor keeping her here. Is it a sex thing  
"No" replied River  
"Yes" replied missy at the same time. " But what isn't! I'm trying to be good, the first step I guess is to go cold turkey.. From murder."  
" She's dangerous"  
" I used to be. I don't miss killing anymore. I do miss one thing though. Maybe you can help me. "  
Bill and River looked at each other, worried.  
" Take off you clothes!" Demanded the timelady. To her surprise, they did as they were told and stripped off completely. River's sonic screwdriver fell out of her pocket and missy snatched it up. She disabled the clothes hologram and tossed the sonic screwdriver back onto the pile of clothes. Bill smiled.  
"Woah, I didn't expect the doctor to be hiding a smoking hot Scottish lady down here"  
" I'm not Scottish!"  
"Oh, sorry"  
Missy lunged at River first, she Tackled her to the ground and sat on her. River squirmed underneath the naked timelady who playfully leant down and pinned river down by the arms.  
"My dear ,what is your name?"  
"Um, I'm just Bill"  
" Well bill, I need you go search in the piano stool, the seat comes off. I have... A stash. "  
Bill did so and found some crazy things. A vortex manipulator, a buttplug set with the largest missing ( bill looked at missy again and she was using it), a modern phone and dildos.lots of them. Bill looked shocked.  
" What do you need from here Missy?" Asked bill.  
" Everything, just bring the stool"  
Bill sighed and once she had, Missy put on the vortex manipulator. This couldn't be a good idea, although, she did stay here voluntarily with means of escape. Maybe she really has changed.  
They each popped a plug in their butts. River picked the largest one still available and bill picked one of the smaller ones.  
It felt nice inside her. She never thought of it before but she wanted her own when she got back home.  
"Where are we going?" Asked river  
"It's a surprise... But I can tell you the rules! The last to orgasm wins, if you do cum before it's over, you lose and will be removed from the match. Also sold into slavery but don't worry, I'll come get you."  
Explained Missy as she held out her arm. River and Bill took it and after a few button presses,they zapped away, very confused. 

Missy was still sat on top of river but they weren't in the vault, they were in a large, entirely glass room. They looked out and there was a crowd. A really big crowd. As big as an arena, all watching them naked.  
An announcer on a loudspeaker spoke up.  
" AND WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE! THE MYSTERIOUS MISTRESS RETURNS ! WITH FRIENDS!"  
There are 5 other contestants in the arena 2 humans, one male and one female, a cat woman from new earth, a juddoon and a sontaran. They are all naked and have heavy, metal collars welded around their necks. 

The judoon and the human woman were already going at it and the three others surrounded the new arrivals. River picked first. She kicked the sontaran over and tried to hold his arms down while she sucked his big dick. He was stronger though.

Bill took a look at her options. Luckily she didn't have to choose as the man and the cat person end up in a fight to try to pleasure each other.  
"I guess that leaves you and me babydoll" purred Missy as she bit her lip and ran at Bill.  
Bill ended up underneath Missy's weight but she quickly decided to keep her legs squeezed together and use her fingers in-between Missy's legs.  
The judoon had succeeded in bringing the woman to climax first and she was teleported away. The crowd went wild. The human man lost quickly too.  
It wasn't hard for River to keep the potato dwarf down while she sucked him off. He tried to struggle, trying to get to River's pussy but he spurted a full load onto River's face and was  
teleported away. River grinned and ran to Missy and pulled her off of Bill.  
" Let's work together. For now. " Suggested River. They agreed and stood up.  
" Bill come with me. We need to tackle the rhino together." Said River  
"But... I'm not.... He's a dude. With a huge... Dude."  
" I know honey, but it's about survival. Anyway, you just need to help me pin him down"  
Bull nodded and they both aproached the creature. It picked up river with two hands by the waist and as she flailed around he used her pussy as a feshlight, bouncing her up and down on his enormous cock. Bill watched as River did her best to hold out. She had to do something. Quick. She went behind him and groaned at the smell as she pulled out a huge plug from the alien's butt. The crowd was cheering her on. She tried a finger but the asshole was so big her hand could easily fit. She fisted the juddoon roughly and must've hit a spot as as he roared, filled River up with his spunk and vanished. River fell to the ground.  
" Wow teamwork!" She laughed as she got up and they high fived...stickily. They pressed together and fell down, kissing. Bill fingered River's sticky, sore pussy but River slapped her hand away. Instead, she flipped Bill over and ate her out rapidly, using her tongue to expertly explore Bill's cave as she has so many times before. It worked on bill massively and she didn't even care about losing anymore. She couldn't take it any longer and came loudly, moaning in pleasure as she faded away.

River looked around the arena to see who was left. There was only Missy. She was covered in claw marks from the new earthian and cat cum.

" Missy, are you gonna let me win?"asked River.  
"I don't think so. I have to come and rescue you remember. If I lose, me and Bill will be stuck here, sold as sex slaves. "  
River sighed"good point".  
Missy made it last hours. River pretended to put up a fight as she was edged. She finally got a chance to consider the crowd watching them, some even cheering her on as she couldn't hold it in any longer and exploded over the Mistress's fingers before being teleported away. She was in a rusty cage next to Bill. Bill had a metal collar like the other contestants and was receiving a tattoo of a number on her right buttcheek. River was manhandled around and the metal collar was welded around her neck. It didn't hurt as they put a guard in-between her neck and the molten metal, also cooled it down with water before sliding the guard out. She was quickly bent over and felt the sharp sting of a needle on her right cheek.  
She looked over and bill was crying.  
" Don't worry dear, Missy is going to come back to get us out of here"  
" Are you sure?"  
River sighed and shook her head.  
Missy took another hour to get there. River presumed she was reveling in the glory of her victory, but she had time travel she could have come back earlier.  
She zapped them all back to the vault.  
River and Bill woke up with the collars still on and a pain in their butts.  
Missy stood over them holding two chains. She pulled on them and bill and River had to get up.  
" For the next year you two are going to be my bitches. " Smiled their Mistresses. " Then I'll drop you off exactly an hour ago outside this vault. "  
" Fine but after this I have to confiscate that manipulator"  
" Yeah sure. I don't need it anymore. What will you do with it though, you already have one ".  
"I have a friend. She can't get to her own mistress in Victorian London because she doesn't have time travel. It'll be my gift" River looked to her girlfriend" are you okay with this Bill? It's alot, I know. "  
" Yeah. Actually it's fine this is going to be fun!"  
Missy smiled. She knew on the other side of the vault door Bill was having a nesecarry encounter with a memory worm but she had a year before she had to give the sweet Bill Pots back.

TIMEPEEP JOURNAL ENDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in response to a comment. Sorry it took a while. If you have anymore requests for combos, just ask. Hope you're all enjoying the series.


	6. Ryan and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings to all the readers out there on the internet. It's Captain Jack Harkness here and my timepeep is .... broken. Not to worry though, while it's being fixed I can still upload a story, I'll just have to write it myself from my own memory.

I've bumped into the Doctor many times, I've met most of his faces since we first met. With time travel it's important to not go back and meet someone before they've met you. Every time traveler has read the song diary. It's a tragic tale of the doctor and his wife who, once one had met the other first (twice), from a fourth dimensional view, the timelines were broken and could never be parallel again. 

This was the time I met the first female face of the doctor. We met at a the zero g Olympics we were some of the only people there in person to watch the event. To most people it was only affordable to watch via virtual reality. I was surprised to see her there. It had been a while and apparently I had missed two whole regenerations since we last spoke. It took me while to recognise her, but she had a screwdriver that was... Sonic (I know, rediculous).  
" Wow, fancy seeing you here?"she said as her friends looked at me and each other blankly, obviously confused.  
" Doctor?..is that you?. Doctor!" I smiled and hugged my old friend. "So who are you traveling with now?"  
" Oh. Oh yeah. This is Yas, Graham and Ryan" she said, pointing to each of her friends. She looked excited " Yas and I are dating!"she bragged, childishly.  
" Doctor!" Complained Yas in a thick Yorkshire accent." I thought you wanted it to be kept low key? " I just chuckled as the doctor just shrugged it off.  
"I thought you were attracted to me once, doctor" I mentioned.  
Yas looked at me and the doctor nervously.  
" I was... Kinda.. Like four lifetimes ago. Literally. I just liked the flirting that's all. And anyway, that's when I was a man. Things are... Different now. "  
I smiled and nodded, and Yas seemed relieved.  
" You're into guys?" I was asked by the one called Ryan with a badly hidden smile.  
" I'm into everyone" I gave him the wink that I knew he wanted. " Not you..." I looked at the old one, Graham.  
"Oh cheers.." just as he was complaining, Graham was interrupted by the final whistle of the game being blown.  
" Are you all staying for tomorrow? It's the best event of the whole lot."  
" The zero G sex fight tournament? " Questioned the doctor.  
" Well I can tell you've been here before"  
" Yes I think we can stay. If everyone's up for it." The doctor asked her companions.  
They all had different levels of enthusiasm but they all agreed. I think they were just happy to not be in danger for once.  
The doctor led us to the TARDIS at the back of the seating full of hollogramatic sports fans.  
As she opened the door I marveled at the crystalline decor.  
" Ah, I see you've redecorated? ...i.."  
The doctor scowled at me and offered me a custard cream from the strange new console.  
"...Love it?" I admitted.  
"Good boy. Now the sleeping quarters are that way, there's plenty of rooms to choose from."  
I smiled and headed off. It had been a very long day, I was tired and... Ryan has just told me to meet him in the corridor.  
" Oh yes... I need sleep now too." I heard Ryan manage awkwardly as he followed me. The girls giggled at me and Ryan as Graham was left third wheeling. 

We walked to the room together and talked about the doctor. Before we had even got to a room Ryan had me pressed up against the wall. I was lost in perfect kisses as he suddenly cupped my balls in one hand through my jeans and grabbed my firm butt cheek with the other.  
He wanted me.  
I stroked his shoulder and held his hand. I led him to the room he wanted and started to peel his shirt off his body.  
" So Ryan, have you ever done this before?"  
" Yeah......n.. No...I don't know what I'm doing.."  
"Calm down Ryan Its alright. It's just sex. I wonder if the doctor still has..." I checked under the bed"yep, there's still a stash of sex toys in every room. "  
Ryan was nervous but took of his trousers and boxers without hesitation. I did the same and went fully naked. Before Ryan could decide what to do I knelt down and kissed his balls as I held them in one hand. My other hand stroked his cock gently as I looked up to him. He stared at the ceiling (embarrassed I guess) as Iicked the tip of his cock and put it in my mouth. I knew how to give a good blowjob. I had plenty of practice at Torchwood. I sucked his whole length and shut my eyes as I gagged a little. Ryan found the confidence to watch me give him pleasure and place both of his hands on the back of my head as I rocked my head back and forward, sucking his delicious cock up and down. Ryan moaned loudly. He came hard right into my mouth and I swallowed all if his load. I love that taste, could never get enough cum.  
"What happens now? " Asked Ryan nervously.  
I smiled.  
"Have you ever been fucked Ryan?"  
"No. What's it like?"  
" It's like taking a really good dump in reverse... repeatedly. It's pretty awesome. I want to do you Ryan. Get in the bed."  
Ryan seemed excited about the idea and lay face down bum up.  
I found some lube in the box of toys as well as, inexplicably, a bow tie and several dildos of various alien phalluses. I just took the lube and squeezed sine in my cock and some around the rim of Ryan's tight hole. And it was tight. I pressed my tip to the entrance and pushed in. Ryan moaned as he felt someone inside him for the first time. I started thrusting and soon I had my whole length inside with each thrust. It was very tight but the lube made it easy. I slapped his ass as I plunged in and out and he yelped in surprise.  
" Th... That's really good! Don't stop!" He managed as I leaned down and rolled us onto our side and I was still inside him. Now I could reach around and stroke his cock at the same time. I could tell he could barely stand the pleasure as he came over my hand and onto the bed. I grinned and licked my hand.  
Ryan was relaxed now and enjoying the smooth penetration I was providing. He gasped each time my balls touched his bare arse and my cock reached the deepest it will go. I held him tight and came deeply while still thrusting. My orgasm was awesome and I pulled out quickly. We spooned for a while and in the quiet we could overhear yaz and the doctor's moans from down the hall. (We'll find out all about it when my timepeep is working again). Ryan turned to face me.  
" That was really good. Where did you learn to do that?"  
" Will it is part of my job. I'm an athlete. More specifically I'm in the zero G sex tournament tomorrow. I've won gold every 3 years in a row now, I'm gonna make that 4."  
Ryan chuckled and I could tell he was thinking about how lucky he was tonight. We chatted for a while and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on a two part, extra long BDSM, high concept sci fi special. It'll be the finale to Season 1 of timepeep.


	7. Rory I : Sex Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd start to do a handwritten intro to each story from now on. You all know how the timepeep device works by now anyway. It is working again! Actually River helped me fix it. She was a little embarrassed when I admitted I knew about the Arena and her service to Missy with Bill, but she's definitely an exhibitionist and was excited to hear about the hundreds of readers online (yes, that's you!). 
> 
> Anyway, this story comes from an alien sex planet. For some timeline context this adventure happened to the Ponds soon after the reveal of River song being Mels in Berlin during WWII.

Since the revelation of who River is, the doctor needed some alone time and Amy Pond persuaded him to leave them on a planet she'd heard of. Luckily the doctor hadn't head of it so he agreed.  
Rory and Amy themselves needed to figure this out and needed some time to let it sink in. Rory was still subject to Amy's rule about having another sexual partner in-between them doing it and it wasn't a big deal for him anymore. At least he knew she was happier this way.

She had brought him to a strange planet called Pornographia. No-one was allowed to be born here as it was an adult only planet. Every neon street was littered with porn studios, strip clubs, casinos, dodgy pubs, glory hole facilities and not just sex shops but whole sex themed malls. Clothing was optional here and pedestrians often showed their kinks off openly. Latex rubber catsuits, bondage wear and even masters with their slaves on leashes were a common sight. Real slavery was still illegal here, but the BDSM community, just like earth likes to use the word when referring to consenting and willing submissives.

Rory felt out of place on this planet and wondered what on earth(or not) they were doing here. Amy pond dragged him into a sex shop so they could both change into something more suitable to this place.   
Obviously Rory didn't get a say in what they bought, Amy picked it all and payed for it all with a universal currency card she nicked from the TARDIS once. Luckily the card could never run out, because life on Pornographia was an expensive life and only the richest could visit to live out their fantasies. Now they went to the changing rooms to change into the new purchases. Amy squeezed them both into one cubicle and she had hidden most of the items from him while shopping so he was terrified.   
Amy helped Rory strip off and she took out the first and most important item out first. It wasn't clothing as such, more of a device. A chastity cage for his useless cock. Rory complained and complained as she fitted it but Amy knew he was too weak willed to put up any fight. It was made of white plastic and Rory didn't like it already. She locked it and put the key away. Next was the buttplug. It was a strange shape and fairly large. Once Amy had rammed it in though, it felt rather comfortable.  
Amy undressed and took her clothes off slowly and sexually while teasing Rory for not being able to touch his penis or even to get hard. She lightly flicked the cage and it wobbled, uselessly. Amy was delighted and showed Rory her outfit. He smiled and couldn't wait to see her in it. For a moment he didn't mind what she was doing to him, she was just having fun. Amy Pond had a black latex top for with long sleeves and no chest. There was also a shiny red corset. Her breasts were on show and were pushed up by the tight corset. She slipped into the outfit and let Rory rest his face in-between her boobs. Rory noticed that Amy was more open and willing to flirt with him now she knew his cock was locked away. He liked that aspect of the device at least.   
Amy chose to wear nothing below the waist except a small red lace thong (mostly for Rory's sanity) and long black leather boots that took ages for Rory to lace up as Amy sat there patiently.  
Amy looked really, really hot and Rory's penis cage was becoming extremely annoying right now. His wife was dressed like that and he couldn't even get an erection.  
" You can go barefoot. The other...um....submissives here do. The ground here is always smooth. Either glass, metal or plastic. Also, here put these on." She handed him some leather leggings with the crotch missing. He squeezed into them and grumbled as Amy smacked his butt.   
"Perfect. Just two more things. For now. She took out a cool pair of aviator shades and wore them. Lastly the metal collar that Rory was dreading. He saw her pick it up earlier and was not looking forward to being led around like a dog. It was a thick collar and it was cold as Amy clasped it round his neck. As she locked it shut with the padlock, she threaded the leash's loop onto the lock.   
" Are you ready to go out Rory? This planet is used to this. If anything people will be jealous of you. "  
" I don't know about that but I think I can do it. "  
"Good, because there wasn't a choice."  
Rory nodded. He liked it when Amy was in control of him. He's been on a leash for Amy before, once but that was a soft padded , comfortable collar. Now she had him in a cold hard metal collar and he definitely started to prefer it. Amy thanked the shop owners as they left, leaving their old clothes behind and pulling Rory behind her proudly. She strutted through the streets of Pornographia, well at home in this environment. Her red hair was flowing down her back and her shiny outfit glistened under the neon lights of the futuristic city. 

Rory didn't feel as exposed as he thought he would. This was mainly because this planet didn't have a sky or a sun for light and heat. Instead, there was a roof, miles and miles up in the sky. A sphere that was half a mile thick and was way bigger the the planet, surrounding it. The occasional skyscrapers and support beams held it in place. The roof acted as a light and heat source, but also sheilded the planet from satellite photography for privacy and allowed restricted access to the planet. On the surface of the shell the planet looked like many others. No water or life but plenty of boring purple rocks. There was one building on the whole outer planet. Disguised as an ore mine and processing plant, it was actually the only entrance to the real planet. This was where the doctor dropped them off and they took one of many shuttles down to the surface of the hidden planet. 

They weren't the only humans around but about seventy percent of the people were one of several other alien species. There were Tivolis, Jagaroth(the last of their kind), Trees of Cheem, Judoon and, of course Zygons, lots of Zygons. Along with rogue Tesselecta crews, they make the best strippers. They can be someone new every night.

Amy had brought Rory to one of the thousands of strip clubs on the planet. She wanted to test out his new chastity. They were sat around a pole dancing stage. Well Amy was. She made Rory kneel on the floor next to her. A Silurian dancer walked onto the stage in just some panties and expertly danced on the pole for them. Rory was caught fiddling with his increasingly uncomfortable cage and Amy slapped his hand away and continued to enjoy the show. The reptilian lady in front of them was enjoying the attention as Amy had her hand in her thong and was rubbing herself. With her other hand Amy stroked her husband's hair. When the music finished the lizard hopped down off the platform and whispered into Amy's ear. Amy grinned and as the Silurian walked off with intent she got up and followed her, pushing Rory down gently as he tries to get up.  
"Crawl bitch!" She ordered and Rory suddenly nodded and did as he was told. They all went backstage and through several corridors. The two girls knew where they were going but as was the recent trend, Rory was left clueless. They entered an elevator that went down. Very far down and fast. As they got out, the corridors had turned into caves. They were led into a large chamer, a throne room. They were surrounded by a whole Silurian community. They lived naked and most had willing human or alien sex slaves at their feet. On the throne sat a woman. A queen. Amy and Rory were shocked but they actually both recognised the reptile queen from the recent battle of Demon's Run. The queen had two humans kneeling to the left and right of the throne. They knelt with their legs spread, backs straight and hands on their thighs, palms up. They both had a charming smile on their faces and looked happy. They wore no clothes except leather collars and wrist/ankle cuffs. Their private areas were on view to the whole room but no-one dared look. Amy recognised the woman kneeling on the left. Jenny, the queen's wife and to the right of the throne was a young, very pretty, brunette lady that she didn't know.

The stripper stood to the side as the Ponds approached the queen. She bowed and spoke to Queen Vastra.   
"The humans you requested my queen"  
" Thank you my dear. As promised you'll be one of my private dancers from now on. You'll start tomorrow." The girl looked elated as she nodded, bowed again and hurried off home to her cave. Vastra spoke to Amy now.   
" My friends. What brings you to this planet? You're absolutely welcome here but it doesn't seem like somewhere the doctor would be seen. Your names where flagged up when you checked into the planet and my girls have been on the lookout for you two."  
Amy smiled.  
"I brought my husband here so we could relax a little. Also it was the next step in our....kinkier relationship but it looks like you're an expert at that. "Amy gestured at the two ladies by her side.  
Vastra petted Jenny and Clara's heads and they both looked to their mistress affectionately.  
" It's true. I have alot of experience with this. Did you need any help? Training to help deal with your slave?"  
Rory grumbled in offence and Amy smiled and crouched to pat his back  
"It's okay Rory. We're not that far yet, its all right."  
She addressed Vastra again, still crouched with Rory."he doesn't like that word yet. He's been really good at everything else so far. Enjoying it even, but we're not there yet. "  
"I see. You really do need help. Well I'll teach you. That's not an offer you refuse. Not here."  
"Then I accept. Please teach us."  
Vastra smiled and stood up. She gave a single word command in Silurian and the two girls, Jenny and Clara crawled after her. She took them through more of the caves and the five of them came to a locked door. Her girls looked excited as she unlocked it with a key on a necklace and let Amy and Rory into her dungeon. There were large pieces of BDSM furniture in the centre of each room and the walls of the whole place were covered in racks and racks of equipment, toys and implements.  
" We're going to split into two groups. Rory, my slave Clara here is going to teach you about what it means to serve your mistress and Amy you come with me. Jenny too"  
Clara and Rory crawled off around the corner to a different area of the expansive dungeon.   
" So where do we begin, Vastra? "Asked Amy.  
"Tell me how did this kinkiness start between you two?"  
" It started as cuckolding, and he told me he enjoyed it so we experimented. He's okay with it so far."  
" You need to show him why it's worth doing as you say. You love each other but at the moment I get the feeling he's mostly just worried you'll leave him. That's the trouble with cuckolding. Sometimes the cuck might just think it's not worth it anymore. Start with rewarding obedience at first until he learns that pleasing you is reward enough. For example. Take Jenny here. She loves me so much that to her, making me happy makes her happy. That's true submission" Amy smiled, she was learning alot from the married couple.  
" It is different because we're a couple though" continued Vastra "we still have regular sex. My other slave doesn't get that privalage so you have a choice, but it works for couples if you're also making him happy."  
" Sex isn't an option for us. I hope to keep him in the chastity" Vastra grinned and took a strap on harness from the wall and gestured to the dildo wall.  
" Could this work?" Asked Vastra. Amy nodded and searched for a suitable one.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the dungeon Clara Oswald had brought Rory to a cage on the floor. They were both inside, laying on the floor. Clara was curled up onto Rory slightly and she played with his cock cage as they chatted.  
"So do you like it? What your mistress is doing for you."  
"Yeah. It's just too much to process. I mean, she wants to make me suffer. She likes to make me suffer."  
"See I don't think of it like that. Every mistress can be cruel, but it comes from a place of kindness and love. She wants you to become a better husband as, I'm sure, you couldn't before. "  
Rory nodded. It was starting to make sense now.  
" So you're saying Amy..” Clara smacked Rory's plastic cock hard and he yelped out in pain  
" You should say Mistress."  
"So you're saying.. my Mistress.. will only be happy when she's hurting me. "  
"No I'm saying Amy will only be happy when you're happy that she's hurting you. It's very romantic. Once you've accepted she's in control, you'll be along for the ride. It's meant to be fun. I think you'll love it when you get into it. "  
"Maybe.." sighed Rory.  
Clara heard a Silurian command from the other room, smiled and crawled out of the cage. She locked Rory in and waited for the others to enter. When they did, Amy had a strapon on. It was big, purple and the shape looked alien.  
Vastra spoke up   
"It is time for me to leave you two to it. You have full access to the dungeon for 24 hours. Also, if you want Amy, I can lend you my Slave Clara to help you as a second Mistress."  
" I appreciate the help, thank you Vastra"  
" It's my pleasure" responded the queen before leaving with Jenny in her arms.  
The three were alone now and Rory was worried.   
Amy whispered something to Clara and she chose a strap on to match Amy's. She put it on and held it in one hand. Amy unlocked the cage Rory was in and grabbed ahold of Rory's leash again. Amy had a cane from the wall and thwacked his ass cheeks in the leather leggings. Rory gasped in pain and breathed deeply.  
"What do you say?" Demanded Amy.  
" Thank you Mistress.." Rory uttered and looked up to Clara. She smiled, nodding.   
" Good boy. Now remove those trousers."  
He did so and was completely naked except his little cage and his collar. His bare arse received a few more hits with the cane, but he was getting used to that.

Amy dragged Rory around to a kind of bench. It had a pillow to kneel on and table to lean over with ankle and wrist restraints built into the table and kneeling platform. Amy gently pushed Rory down to kneel on it. When he did she locked his arms and legs into the metal restraints. He wasn't going anywhere now.  
Amy handed Clara a black ball gag and she placed it into Rory's mouth and fastened it at the back of his head. Rory let her, only because they got on earlier but he wasn't happy about it. He had no way to tell them if something went wrong. Amy placed small devices in his ears and Rory thought they were wireless headphones until she pressed a button on a remote and everything was silent. His ears weren't working. He thrashed around and mumbled through the gag in protest. He couldn't even hear himself.  
Amy pulled the plug out of Rory's asshole slowly. She recoiled at the smell and handed it at arms length to Clara while covering her face with the inside of her elbow. Clara put the toy in the corner sink to be washed later. She knew there'd be more toys to clean.  
Rory moaned as his butthole felt strange, relaxing back to its resting size, but not for long. The dildo Clara was wearing was shaped like an 8 inch human phallus.   
Amy and Clara chatted while Rory couldn't hear.  
"I recognize you from a picture I saw in the TARDIS. You used to travel with the doctor too."mentioned Clara.   
" We still do from my perspective. Does he still have that ridiculous bowtie? "  
" Nah, he's older now. With a new face. And a Scottish accent like yours."  
Amy grinned and they discussed Amy's plans for Rory. Amy crouched down, face to face with Rory and smiled as she stroked his hair and nodded to Clara. Rory felt two hands grip his butcheeks and a slimy, lubed up dildo tip pressing his hole open. He closed his eyes and let it happen. He couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. He didn't want to. Even if he doesn't end liking it it's worth it to make Amy, his wife and mistress happy.  
Clara slid the rubber cock into his loose ass easily and started to thrust. As Rory moaned he didn't know if he sounded in pain or pleasure but either way the red haired hottie he had as a mistress seemed very happy. She kissed him on the cheek and browsed the wall of toys for something specific. With his eyes shut he couldn't tell what was going to happen so everything was surprising. When wooden clothes pegs were clipped onto his nipples he squealed and squirmed. They pinched hard and for a moment Rory forgot about the pegging. Clara's thrusts sped up and he felt a sharp stinging pain to his but cheeks from nowhere. He didn't think his mistress would let Clara do that so it made sense when he saw Amy with a leather paddle. He was enjoying the overall sense of giving up his control . The anal pegging wasn't particularly pleasurable, but since his cock would never be used again, he needed to find a new way to have sex with his wife. He looked at the strange cock Amy was wearing. He was scared of it. It was twice as big as the one inside him now and was very nobbly. Clara had reached rapid speeds and Rory was moaning and groaning loudly and he gasped as Clara pulled out fully and fast. Clara went to put the pooey dildo in the sink and he felt Mistress's hands on his ass. Amy insterted her dildo and thrust so hard in comparison to Clara that Rory shuddered with each thrust. Amy leant forwards and ripped the pegs off his nipples just as she thrusted hard aiming right at his prostate. He thrashed around in pain and pleasure and, for the first time since his tiny cock was locked up, he came. Hard.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
